A Gathering
by gussiegal5
Summary: I've decide to create a series of music drabbles info inside with my favorite different pairings. Each chapter is a different pairing. So far. Harry Dresden/John Marcone, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Beetlejuice/Lydia, and Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

Uhh. Hey ya'll. Guess who doesn't have a Duality chapter completely written. Sorry. Here's something completely different. It's Harry Dresden more specifically a Harry Dresden/John Marcone slash. It's a challenge set forth by all sorts of people.

Here are the rules.

The Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them.

I have a really weird and varied taste in music so the songs are a little out there. Enjoy anyways please. R & R bye.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life: Lion King on Broadway

No matter how long he tried, Harry could never seem to bring himself back to a hundred percent. Each fight wore on him as though he gained a weight penalty. If no one gave a damn about what happened to him except a smart ass wind spirit trapped in a skull then why should he give a crap. But as a very aroused, crime boss latched onto his neck and sucked with a hungry intensity that had him gasping in moments. Harry saw something worth fighting for. It wasn't love, it wasn't even like. But if his battered body could get even a drop of pleasure out of life then why shouldn't his mind do the same and without another thought Harry released all of his inhibitions and wound his long arms around the shorter man. He felt the sunrise rather than saw it. He didn't need to open his eyes for this.

I Do (Cherish You): 98 degrees

No matter what he could say about the man, Harry had never expected to have the scrap of information that had so startled him. After sex, Gentleman Johnny Marcone, one of the most feared and respected crime bosses in the world was a cuddler. He clutched at Harry's shoulders long after his orgasm had left him. He refused to relinquish the hold that he had on the much taller man. Not that Harry was complaining. He had just found an interesting little factoid about himself. He appreciated being cuddled. Why shouldn't he. Every day of his life was filled with negative physical contact. The only people that ever touched him were usually in the process of beating the crap out of him. Except for the odd hug from Murphy this was the most contact he had, had in years. He sucked in as much of the feelings as he could. The heat. The fucking heat alone made him want to never let go. He was no longer cold. No longer bound in an icy world that wanted nothing to do with him.

I Would Look Good With You: Josh Gracin

The two men could not look more different from each other. Marcone was by no means a small man but he was dwarfed by the wizard that had stayed by his side the entirety of the party. And although he would never say it out loud, Marcone adored that fact. Adored that when he was with Harry he didn't have to be the perfect 'gentleman' that he was in fact the least scary looking of the two. He could threaten all he liked, but nothing said give me the information like a fireball flung at your head. Not that he had to worry about that sort of thing. He was barely able to restrain a smile as he felt Harry's arm slip comfortably around his waist. They may have looked completely different but that didn't mean they didn't fit perfectly in every way that mattered. A gentle kiss on the cheek brought a bright smile to his face.

You Never Met a Motherfucker Quite Like Me: Kid Rock

When he had been young and stupid, Marcone had thought himself to be above such stupid emotions as love. All he needed from the people around him, was their unwavering respect and loyalty why should he need anything else? He could answer that question now that he was older. Older and much less cocky. Getting kidnapped tended to blow holes in ones confidence, visible or not. The strain of keeping up the calm facade had caused him to snap more often. He couldn't afford to be unpredictable not in his position. It could get him killed. He could never truly let go. Not until now at least. Harry had given him no choice. Tied to the bed with four of his own thousand dollar ties the harder Marcone struggled the tighter they grew forcing his compliance. Forcing him to break as Harry stroked his body relentlessly. When a sob finally was ripped from his throat it was just the precursor to what was to come. All he could do was thrash and cry out. He could do whatever the hell he wanted within the restraints placed on him. It was what he had always needed. What he had always wanted. He could break and nobody but Harry would ever know.

Martha, The Flower of Sweet Strabane: Maighread Ni Dhom

When he had disappeared, Harry had nearly broken in two. Not physically of course but if another wizard or witch had looked into his soul would have seen a giant rip in the wizard's self. Marcone hadn't left him, not on purpose. Harry knew that he would never do something like that, not to him. So when they cops found the remains of Gentleman Johnny Marcone, he felt only an easing of an unknown pressure. The decision had been made. Two weeks later everything had gone according to plan for once. Harry knew that the cops would soon find what remained of the three men responsible for John's death. Molly would find Bob's skull soon as well, placed in her bedroom for her to find as soon as she entered. Bob had standing orders to teach Molly all that he could. Murphy would receive a letter on Monday explaining everything and apologizing for anything Harry could think of. With that thought firmly affixed in his mind, Harry didn't hesitate when he pulled the gun from his pocket. Looking around the empty clearing that had been their spot. Where they had consummated their relationship, where they had said they loved each other for the first and last time. And without flinching Harry placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Sally's Song: Nightmare before Christmas

Harry despised Halloween. He didn't care if it was his birthday. Only made it worse in his mind. Another year older, another year of scars gathered. Whoopdy fucking doo. Death, destruction and pain always followed him on this night. Well usually. He couldn't remember his birthday when John did that thing with his tongue. Hell he could barely remember his own name. Who needed candy. He had John.

I Promise You (With Everything I Am): Backstreet Boys.

John had never been the mushy type. He didn't believe in love really. Love was just an excuse. Something that could be said in lieu of an explanation. Of course I beat my kid, I've gotta get all that gay shit out of his system what any loving father would do of course. But Harry almost made him believe. Because of what he didn't say. He didn't say that he loved John. He said that he needed him, he said that he could never get enough of the mob boss. So when in the middle of a hard kiss John pulled away just long enough to whisper those three little words that had come to mean so much more to him now. He felt his heart fly when instead of simply nodding or automatically returning the favor Harry halted. He stopped kissing John and pulled back. Fear had John's eyes widening for a moment before he noticed the soft gleam that lit his lovers eyes from the inside out. "I know that John, you've been telling me for years. But I love you to. Very much"

If She Only Knew: 98 degrees

Murphy never could catch a clue unless it was smacked in her face. Repeatedly. John knew this to be fact because he had watched her dance around the attraction she felt for Harry for years. Never allowing him to embrace her, love her. Idiot. It was to late now, John knew that for a fact. He had Harry now, and he was never going to let the man go. Not willingly anyways. She had, had her chance and she had blown it. That knowledge had shown on her face when Harry had allowed himself to be dragged down to the shorter mans level. Where John placed a single gentle kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth letting the wizard read whatever he liked in this public display of affection. John smiled, public display of possession actually. Harry would never leave him, the wizard had whispered that into his ears often enough that he had grown to believe him. Grown to rely on him being in their bed every night and waking up next to him in the morning. He hoped that knowledge hurt Murphy. She had hurt Harry in her time and now she could see how it was supposed to be done.

Who Am I?: Colm Wilkinson

John may have never known exactly why he was the way that he was. But he had known what he was. Had grown accustomed to the coldness that resided in his soul, the piercing frozen wasteland with all of its warmth kept in the peripheral. But he could no longer find the inner peace at this as he had before. He had looked into Harry's eyes and had seen flames. Both the comforting warmth of a campfire lit to keep the cold and the bugs at bay, but also the swarming inferno of a raging wildfire. Eating everything in its path, including John's coolness. He warmed everything around him, even if he didn't mean to. John could love him for that. Did love him for that.

Easy Road: Akon

Harry could never take simply what was given to him. He was always pushing for more. At least that was how he had been when he was a child. His uncle had stamped that out of him with the swiftness of a single blow to the head when he had asked for a hug after a nightmare. He had stopped asking for anything more than easy friendship with no real strings. Had stopped begging for affection that would only be thrown back in his face. Until now.

"John...Please...Now."

"What will you give me in return Mr. Dresden."

"Ugh...anything...touch me...feel me...love me."

The last words had Harry frozen for a moment before he pulled away from the older man crouched over him. Both were as naked as possible so no clothes hid the shivering that had swarmed over Harry's body at the unthought out words. But it halted swiftly when all he got in return was an easy. "I already do Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Aaargh. I could only get through seven songs with Snarry pairing in mind. Sorry. Harry Dresden and Marcone was easy this was like forcing my mind to work through...I don't know molasses. It was driving me crazy. So I quite because I did not need a headache for my first day of classes in a week tomorrow. God I love Snarry I really really do but this was ruining it for me.

I'm thinking of turning these into a series of drabbles, each chapter focusing on a different pairing that I really love. I have quite a few, I'm not really an OTP kind of girl. My idea of pairings isn't so much. OMG they'll be together forever in every single plot that I read. I have more a _convince me_ kind of mindset.

Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Snape had been many things in his lifetime. A traitor. A spy. And most certainly a mean greasy bastard. So how exactly he had ended up in his current position was almost beyond him. Curled up in a bed with one savior of the wizarding world, was one of the many things he had not expected of his life. Of course, mused Snape, I did not believe that I would live to see the end of the war. Although he may have been many things nobody had ever said that one Severus Snape was a fool. So he curled tighter around the sleep warm body of his lover. He had been many things in his life but this was his favorite. He may have once been a spy, he would always be a murderer. But he was also always going to be Harry Potter's lover 'til death did they part. And nothing and nobody was going to stop him from that. Because while he had been many things most notable of those was that he was stubborn.

I'm a Believer (Repriser) Eddie Murphy

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Harry Potter was quite certain that he was as drunk as he had ever been and if the woozy feeling he was experiencing was anything to go by, he would soon be feeling the effects. But before he did anything else he had to tell Snape something if only he could concentrate. What was it? Oh yeah. He stared Snape in the face and said solemnly. "I Love You."

Walk in Glory Mindy McCready

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Snape had never truly understood the full wonder of simply strolling along the hallways of Hogwarts. As a student he had always been rushing from class to class. And as a teacher he had perfected the art of swooping from one place to the next. The fright that filled his students faces had always pleased him. But at this point he was forced to walk alongside his limping fellow teacher. The war had done its damage to both the population and the bodies of the survivors. He had practiced this walk, ensured that it was neither to fast nor to slow for the man beside him. Walking in the halls with the DADA teacher Harry Potter was a new feeling, instead of fear the pair of war hero's were inspiring awe in at least the first years who had read of their bravery. Snape smirked. That would soon change, nobody treated them differently. They wouldn't dare. After all the man who had defeated Voldemort as well as the man who had single handedly killed Voldemort's inner circle were not people who enjoyed being fawned over.

Confrontation Les Miserables

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Damn you!! That bloody hurt."

"Now, now Potter, one would think you'd be above whining."

"Bugger off. You great bat, you did it on purpose."

"Of course I did it on purpose. We are dueling."

"You needn't sneer, Snape. Your face might get stuck like that. Oh...to late."

Dumbledore smirked as he moved on from the door he had been listening against. Other's would have simply heard the argument. But Albus Dumbledore had heard the underlying affection.

Shining Star Backstreet Boys

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry lounged in the back of Snape's potion class, waiting to be noticed. Though not by the ever alert professor, but rather by the still diligently working students. Harry rolled his eyes at the clueless lot in front of him. Finally he cleared his throat, enjoying the way the students jumped at the sound. With a twitch of his head Harry followed Severus into the Professors office, smirk covering his face as he walked behind the man.

Tiberus Root leaned towards his new friend and in a whisper asked. "Who, was that?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you really are a muggleborn aren't you. That's Harry Potter, Man-who-conquered."

"Well, why's he here?"

"Cause their married dummy."

The River Garth Brooks

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

He sat at the foot of the grave, unmoving for hours. He had been there since early morning and as evening approached he hadn't stirred, only his gray hair moved in the wind. He spoke no words to the grave, shed no tears. He simply sat there. When night finally fell, he got reluctantly to his feet. Laying his hand on the stone for the first time, Harry leaned on it for a moment. "Happy Anniversary, Love" Walking away the only thing on the tomb was the name Severus Snape and under it HERO, FIGHTER, LOVER, MINE. An empty grave lay next to it waiting for Harry when he finally returned to his love.

The Hardest Thing 98 Degrees

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus Snape had watched quietly while Lily Evan's became Lily Potter. He had mourned what might have been but he never spoke of it. Had thought that his chance was gone. Not this time. He had watched as his lover listened intently to the stranger, had seen him laugh at what the stranger said to him. This time, Severus thought darkly, I will not have someone stolen from me. Stalking up to his love, he abruptly shoved a small box in his hand and turning on his heel walked away. He didn't wait for a reaction, although judging by the excited shout it was favorable. Waited only for the longed for footsteps bounding up behind him. Harry Potter launched himself at his lover of four years saying only one word as he grasped the diamond ring as hard as he could. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Holding him closer to him then he had ever dared before in public, Snape's eyes gleamed as he watched the amusement mixed with disappointment in the strangers face before he walked away. Leaving them alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A new set of drabbles in a new fandom.

Beetlejuice!!! More for my own amusement than anything else.

It's BJ/L so if that squicks you, you can leave.

If anyone chooses to remain I hope you enjoy them I desperately need to get back into writing something other than essays.

1. Go tell it on that mountain By: Tonic Sol-fa

Beetlejuice floated down the streets of the Neitherworld. He didn't feel like pranking anybody (for once) and Lydia was busy at school. He had interrupted her school day one to many times and she had finally banned him from coming. So now he had to wait until the clocks struck 3:30 so that he could finally go and see his best friend. He failed to notice that he was slowly pulling out his hair a strand at a time as he waited. Only four hours to go, the question was would his hair last long enough.

2. (It's) Hairspray From: Hairspray the Musical.

Beetlejuice may have loathed baths to the point of phobia but the one thing that he was unwilling to leave to soak in grime was his hair. Not that he washed it very often but every morning he slathered his hair in hairspray. After all it took quite a bit of effort for his hair to defy gravity in the finger in a electric socket manner. But it was worth it. Made the beetles easier to get to, they got stuck in the stinky gunk making it easier to snatch their usually swift bodies with ease.

3. Superstar From: Jesus Christ Superstar

As confident as Beetlejuice usually appeared to be to both the living and the dead, he never felt his slimy best until his best friend was at his side. Lydia helped him come up with the best practical jokes and better yet got him out of trouble because of said pranks. Always willing to talk about himself even when no one else was listening, he was quieter around Lydia (well slightly) and more willing to listen. When she was around he wanted to know about any time that they spent apart. Never in all of his long afterlife had he ever had a friend like Lydia. She made him feel like a superstar, even on his worst day's she brightened everything. Walking next to her as she walked through the Shocking Mall, Beetlejuice threw an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close for a second. "You know you're my best friend babes, don'cha?" Lydia smiled, "Your mine too BJ."

4. Good Morning Baltimore From: Hairspray

Neither Beetlejuice or Lydia were early risers, but Lydia at least was willing to be woken up by her alarm clock without feeling the need to kill something. That day neither of the pair moved from bed until nearly noon. Lydia was curled across Beetlejuice's chest in an unconscious snuggle. Beetlejuice had woken up hours ago, a tiny fist to the nose bringing him abruptly out of his horrible dreams. But instead of his usual grumbling and flailing, he just pulled Lydia closer and soothed her from whatever boogeyman had caused her movement. He smiled down at her as she slept. _If every morning was like this, I'd like mornings a lot better_ thought Beetlejuice.

Lydia opened her eyes just a crack and smiled woozily at Beetlejuices face. "Good Morning Babes."

5. Long Lonely While By: Tonic Sol-fa

Beetlejuice waited inside the mirror. Floating in midair his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands he looked the very picture of dejection. Even his normally ebullient hair drooped sadly. He had, had fights with Lydia before, heck they seemed to come about at least once a week. But he had never seen Lydia cry before. She had started sobbing right before she said the three B words. And he never wanted to see it again. Lydia came back into the room silently as she watched him cry. She figured that was as good as an apology. But she needed to hear the words.

6. Take a Bow By: Glee cast

(continuation of #5) "Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice." The words were barely whispered but he practically flung himself through the mirror trying to get to her. "Babes." Her heart hurt at how hesitant he sounded. Beetlejuice was never hesitant, never shy. She flew into his arms, her own wrapping to the point of strangling around his neck. "Please BJ. Don't leave me." "Why would I leave you Lyds? You're the best thing that ever happened to me." "But your ghoulfriend…" "Is outta the picture. " His arms wrapped ever tighter around her, he was never letting go again.

7. You're My Baby From: I Walk the Line

Lydia knew something was up the minute she walked into Beetlejuice's house. BJ couldn't pull off an innocent face if he tried (which he did, often). His hands never left his back and he was careful to keep whatever was in his hands hidden from her sight even as he nearly danced in excitement. Finally he thrust the small present at her. "Beetlejuice what's this?" "It's for my Babes, Lyds just because."

8. Witchy Woman From: Tonic Sol-fa

Beetlejuice always thought that Lydia was beautiful but never more so than when she danced in front of her windows late at night with the moon shining down as a dramatic backdrop to the darkly throbbing music of the Neitherworld. Every move seemed to enthrall him more, bring him more under her spell. He had absolutely no intention of trying to escape either. Hell sometimes he even joined her when she had, had a terrible day he was usually able to get her laughing again by dancing with her in the air defying gravity and breaking several laws of physics but who gave a damn? Certainly not a dead poltergeist and a young pre-teen witch, they would be happy to dance until dawn before collapsing in exhaustion on her bed. Panting and perfectly satisfied with themselves, every night they did this Beetlejuice twisted more of Lydia's life energy soon she would be one of the most powerful mortals in the world if he had anything to say about it.

9. Juke Box Blues From: I Walk the Line

Beetlejuice sat on his couch bored out of his mind. Nothing particularly gruesome was on the television and the day he read a book from start to finish was the day he lived happily with Sandworms. He sure hoped that Lydia would get here soon, everything was more excited when she was around. More deadly? Sure. "More painful?" Definitely. But always so much more fun, and that was what Beetlejuice was about, fun. Well as long as Lydia was along for the ride.

10. Folsom Prison Blues From I Walk the Line

Lydia stared out the window of her school. Her teacher had begun to talk about the ever exciting tectonic plates. Usually Lydia was all for discussions of side to side verse under and over motion but today was so wonderfully gloomy that she could barely restrain her impatience. She wanted out, it felt like she was in prison. Her eyes shifted from the window to the clock only four hours to go, she hoped that Beetlejuice would be waiting for her when she got out. He could take her to the Freaky Eyescream Shop and they could laugh at the local ghouls trying to strut themselves around without losing any body parts.


	4. Chapter 4

Fic Type: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Warnings: unexplained Immortal Ianto, sexual situations, violence, cursing, and inexplicable time changes.

_Big Blonde and Beautiful _From: _Hairspray Soundtrack_

Ianto had never been a jealous person. He couldn't afford to be, not with Jack as a lover. The man would flirt with things of questionable sentience. But he was willing to start beating on the woman who was draping herself across Jack's lap. Her long blonde hair and large breasts were close enough that Jack was practically cross-eyed trying to take it all in. When she pressed said breasts to his lover's chest Ianto had, had enough. Reaching down he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her off of _his _ lover's lap, plopping down into Jack's willing arms Ianto pointedly ignored the now fuming woman as he leaned in for a kiss from a smirking mouth.

_Christmas Wish _From: Straight No Chaser

No matter how many decades they were together, Ianto was certain that he would never take Christmas with Jack for granted. He had, had far to many where he was either cleaning up the guts of the latest exploding alien, or crammed uncomfortably into the corner of his sister's very small living room. But this his first Christmas _with _Jack seemed very special. Granted he was still crammed into the too small living room, but now he had Jack with him. Jack who forced him to smile with inappropriate jokes, and whose hand was firmly placed in the small of his back. If all of his Christmas's were like this he would be a very lucky man indeed.

_Pot of Gold _From: Akon

Ianto was sure that tomorrow morning he would have a great deal of trouble sitting properly. He was also sure that Jack would walk around with a decide swagger to his step. But at the moment with Jack buried as deeply in him as he could manage, and stars bursting in front of his eyes Ianto could care less. "Jack." "What lover?" Jack leaned in close his lips just brushing the sensitized skin of his neck. "What do you want?" Ianto tried desperately to remember what he was going to say. But his thoughts kept getting interrupted by furious thrusts, which brushed his prostate just right. What had he wanted? Oh yes. "Harder."

_Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _From: Nine Days

When Ianto stepped into the office, at first all he could see was the shadowy figure of his lover slumped over his desk in the dim room. Stepping up quietly behind him, Ianto ran a gentle hand through Jack's brown hair. Jack didn't start, just leaned back into the gentle caress, and he spun to pull Ianto into an embrace. "What's wrong love?" Ianto looked curiously at the pictures that were scattered across the usually tidy desk. Many of them looked old, and all of them were filled with pictures of beautiful men and women who were looking at his lover with softness to their faces that spoke of love. "Just memories, Ianto. Their nothing but memories." "Show me." Ianto's voice was firm. "Memories are never nothing. They make up everything." And Jack did.

_King Herod's Song _From: Jesus Christ Superstar

As long as he lived, which promised to be a very long time, Ianto was sure that he would never understand men who reveled in violence the way that these men seemed to. They held their gun's to Jack's head, Jack who was still cracking jokes although they were hard edged and the eyes spoke of a dangerous anger that none of the men seemed to notice or care about. He could never understand violence, but retribution was an easy lesson to learn, especially with Jack as a teacher. Even as his lover fell to the ground with a bullet to the head, Ianto carefully pinpointed each of the men with his rifle and they too fell to the ground. The difference was they wouldn't be getting up. The children these men had slaughtered deserved nothing less.

_Make it Through _From: Randy Travis and Linda Davis

It had been weeks since the two men had docked at a spaceport, and both of them were going more than a little stir crazy. Contrary to Jacks opinion, sex was only good for so much entertainment, and when they found themselves actually playing repeats of solitaire on the computer they decided to dock at the nearest planet. Stepping out into the vast crowd of an alien population the two human's were scrutinized with surprise. Humans were a rare lot in the cosmos at least at this point in history. But the few that were around were usually vicious enough that aliens gave them a wide berth. These two hard-looking men were no exception. They may have been leaning languidly against each other eyes searching for the nearest bar, but their hands were on their guns and their eyes were hard.

_Two Worlds _From: Tarzan

When Ianto had realized that he would be with Jack for as close to forever as anyone would wish for, he had clutched the older man to him. His face buried in Jack's neck was wet with tears. Nobody would ever be able to permanently take him away from Jack again and he'd kill anyone or thing who tried. Jack's returned hug had been just as desperate as his lover was brought back to him from death. Eternity was a very long time, but he'd make sure that his lover never regretted coming back to him.

_Home to Stay _From: Josh Groban

The ship was small; it required only the two of them to keep it operational and space-worthy. But it was home. A single planet would never have been enough to keep Jack preoccupied for more than a decade or so, but a vast barely explored solar system was enough to leave him giddy. Ianto loved the ship, and kept it running beautifully even as it went from top-of-the-line to an aging antique he refused to give it up. Jack had the universe and he had a home. They were both perfectly content with this arrangement. Their adventures were intermittent with long gaps of easy contentment and furiously arousing sex. Both found their home to be just the right size.

9. _Red Red Rose _From: John Barrowman

Jack knew that he was forgetting something important. Exactly what he had forgotten was still a mystery but if Ianto's glares got any more venomous he might wake up to find himself semi-permanently dead. He had learned a long time ago, long before he had met Ianto, that asking what it was he had done was a very bad idea. He could heal from death, but a broken nose took a lot longer to get over. Finally he bolted for the market of the planet they had landed on that morning. He searched frantically for something, anything that would help to appease his lover's anger. Finally he saw it. Paying for it quickly he jogged back to the ship. When his lover's eyes softened at the sight of his gift, he knew he had at least averted a major argument. Ianto took the rose-like flower from Jack's hand and inhaled the sweet scent briefly before flashing him a smile. Jack's own smile was somewhat uncertain but faintly relieved. He really did have to figure out the significance of February 14 though, and soon.

10. _One Blue Sky _From: Sugarland

Coming out to his sister had been hard enough, but when his mother walked through the door of his apartment and came face to face with a very naked Jack Harkness, Ianto had thought he would die of embarrassment. Jack of course hadn't even flinched in surprise at the strange woman seeing him in his birthday suit. Ianto had managed to scramble into at least his pants while his mother had gaped in shock. "Mum, I hadn't expected you for at least another two hours." The question inherent in his voice went unanswered. "I assume that this was what you wanted to tell me?" His already flushed face turned an even rosier shade of red. "Well, yeah, just not exactly like this." Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ianto's hand clapping firmly over his mouth. "Go into the bedroom and get _dressed." _He hissed.Jack shrugged easily and pulled away from Ianto's hand. Throwing over his shoulder as he sauntered into the bedroom. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones." "You as well." She answered faintly.


End file.
